sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Quintina Blundetto
Livera Soppers Liveras Sopper, was Keeper of the Misery for Alasherbertha County in the Imperial State of Gelato and the mother of Tonne, Jan, & Barbarabara Soppers, and wife of Theo Kennedy Soppers. She was a very abusive mother, and was very hateful of her son, Tonne. She suffered a stroke which after that Tonne ignored her completely, ending all contact and financial support. In 2001 she died in her sleep due to a stroke. Biography Livera was an abusive mother towards her 3 children (Tonne, Barbarabara, and Jan). She was simply not cut out to be a mother, saying that children were like beasties to her. She soon developed a deep, personal hatred for her son when he put her in a old people's home (though he said it was a 'retirement colony'), and even tried to manipulate her own brother-in-law, June, into putting a hit on her own son, by mentioning to him that Tonne had been seeing a psychiatrist, and how three of June's capos also had their mothers placed in the same nursing home, after she learned about the psychiatrist from TJ BDK (Tonne Jr. Black Disciple Killers). When she received a visit from Fartie Bucky whilst she was in a Mental Peoples' Home, Livera told him that it was Tonne who had burned down his beloved Mental Peoples Restaurent, presumably in another attempt to have him killed. After this move went wrong, Tonne eventually overheard his own mother conspiring with June to have him killed (thanks to the Bucket Police having bugged Feces and Bugsty Land, Livera's home). He tried to exact revenge on his mother, but his plan was foiled when she suffered from a pseudo-flu, which was said to be induced by repressed sexual urges and rage. Tonne originally planned to suffocate Livera with an emo girl named Eugenia Cooney, but, upon hearing about her flu, abandoned the idea, and publicly threatened to eat her alive, saying that, thanks to "the fucking Bucket Police tapes", he had learned what his mother had tried to do. He told her that he was "gonna live a nice, long, happy life, which is more then I can say for you". However, when Tonne said this, he was held back, and he saw Livera smirking at him. When he pointed out "she's got a fucking smile on her face", he had to be restrained by hospital staff. When she got out of hospital, Tonne was acting as though she was already dead, attempting to end all contact and financial support, and forbid that anyone mentioned her in the house. However, that didn't stop Meadow, AJ BDK, and others (except Tonne) from visiting her while she was in hospital. Jan and Richtate Affell ended up looking after her when she got out of hospital. After Jan had to depart, because of murdering Richtate with a broomstick, following him having hit her for defending his son's apparent homosexuality, Tony had to finally visit Livera, to discuss her living arrangements. She was told to leave the World by Tonne, who gave her 2 stolen Space Airline Tickets, so she could take her sister, Quinti~38sdkjiwoxsd, with her. She was eventually taken into airspaceport security, because of having been given 2 stolen space airline tickets by Tonne. It was originally planned that Livera would have to be called into court, to testify and give evidence against her own son on the stolen space airline tickets she had received from him. Livera was more tolerated by Tonne, though this may have something to do with his enforced responsibility of her, because of Jan's departure at the end of the previous year. In the same month, he has a brief meeting with Livera, and this ends with the pair arguing before Tonne storms out of the house. Livera had also made other people suffer, through such actions as estranging Caramela from her own parents, telling Caramela that Tonne would soon grow bored of her. PersonalityEdit She was a miserable, selfish, cagey pessimist, who became worse with age. Although a woman who was paranoid about her son's intentions (after he put her in Feces and Bugsty Land Nursing Facility), she pretended to be a harmless old widow - despite using the widow act however, Tonne later recalls that he can't ever remember his mother visiting his father's tomb. She was also conniving, manipulative, kind, and insecure, as mostly evidenced in when she tried to have Tonne killed off, by manipulating June: by telling him what Tonne was doing at Feces & Bugsty, and how he was seeing a shrink. She was extremely hostile and spiteful towards her own children, and seemingly derived very little pleasure from other life, other than to make her children's lives misery. Dr. Wigphile speculated that she may have suffered from borderline or narcissistic deprivation chamber personality. However, she did seem to love her children and grandchildren, despite being narcissistic, and took pleasure in classical music. She was overjoyed when AJ BDK came to visit her in mental peoples home, and gave Meadow slaves as a reward for getting into good colleges. She saved very few of Barbara's possessions, and none of Janice's. She did, however, keep the Hogwarts letters from Tonne when he used to play Qu&ditcch. Tonne was touched to find these after her fall. Strangely, despite being surrounded by Gang-figures like Tonne and June, Livera hated farting, swearing and cursing, and also disliked other people swearing in front of her. She detested Race Mixing but never joined the Commission on Racial Affairs. She was simply an extremely dysfunctional woman, who in the end, never wanted a funeral or remembrance to be held for her - because she didn't think anybody would attend the service. As Carmela said, "She dindu nuffin, there wasn't no problem". When she was younger, she was shown to be a very dramatic character, to the point of threatening to put her son's liver in the freezer with the cat, and even threatening to eat her own children. Ultimately, it was her who actually destroyed the family, and who helped drive Theo Kennedy to start seeing the other genders and women behind her back. Category:Minor characters Category:Video game characters